Epitome of a happy marriage
by nebhat04
Summary: Every marriage has its own ups and downs. Let s see how does it work for a familiar couple :P
1. Always be tough

Epitome of a happy marriage

Chapter 1: Always be tough

* * *

A slightly exhausted strawberry haired woman is tossing and turning in her bed. She listens to a clock`s tick-tack and becomes more impatient by each passed second.

_`Where is he…_`

Her voice is poisonous yet trembling… Does she feel jealous? No, that`s impossible. She really knows where is he… but then why does he take too much time?

A dim sound of a car approaches her senses from outside.

`_Finally._ `

She rises up, puts on her silk robe and adroitly runs downstairs. When he opens the main door, she is already in front of him, looking discontent.

_`Tsukimori Len! `_

_`Kahoko… I`m sorry… I was really occupied with dad. I believe that you understand how important this project is… `_

She doesn't respond, just turns her back and reaches the kitchen to heat the food. Suddenly, she has a paroxysm of laughter or rage? She is not sure but she leaves out a loud guffaw.

_`What`s so funny? `_

He sits at the dining table and feasts his eyes on his elated wife. He has some question marks in his mind but she doesn't seem to grant him with any answer.

_`You know… I called your mom after 7 pm and it was oblivious that you will not show your face up before 10 pm… she has the same problem with your father. So let`s say that we really understand each other… having a work alcoholic husband is tough. `_

He mutters something then stands up.

_`I`m going to take a shower. I`m not hungry. We ordered a pizza with dad… `_

_`You should have told me earlier… after all… I`m just cooking for myself. _`

She melancholically averts her head to prevent his soft lips` landing on her face then trashes the food.

_`Ok… I see… no kiss… sadly, I accept my punishment. `_

She shrugs her shoulders then goes to bed. When Len comes out from the bathroom, he finds the room locked, and there are a pillow and a blanket in front of it.

_`Just great… hope dad receives the same retribution from mom… `_

He heaves then finds the sofa in the living room. He is too lazy and tired to go upstairs and sleep in one of the guest rooms. And on the other hand…that would not be a satisfying punishment. A guest room bed is too comfortable and he really intends to atone for his stupidity. So the sofa will be just fine.

* * *

Fresh scent of scrambled eggs welcomes him to the new day, and instinctively, he follows the fragrance of the breakfast.

His alluring wife is in a tiny, silver baby doll and standing at the stove. He swallows hard by the vision but his reverie is interrupted by the growl of his stomach.

Len leans against the door post and holds his head with his right palm. He reckons the time when he ate the pizza with his dad… it was about 5 pm… he arrived home after 10 pm… He was hungry like a wolf yesterday night but Kahoko was more than an angry wolf so he didn't dare to eat dinner. Now see the result: continuous headache and aching stomach.

_`Are you hungry? `_

She perkily pronounces the word to emphasize `hungry`… she knows her husband more than anyone in this world.

_`Actually, I`m not hungry. I was about to say good morning to you, then leave. I`m already late! ` _

He could read his wife easily. She teased him but he is not going to give happiness to Kahoko over his torture. If it`s war, then it`s war.

* * *

Before he shuts the door behind him, she says something in a really low voice and of course, Len doesn't apprehend it.

_`Hopeless… `_

In the way of his father`s office, he stops at a fast food restaurant and buys some sandwiches.

_`You know what… I want 5 from that and 4 from those… give me 2 sodas and 3 pies. `_

The waiter is glaring at him with widened eyes… his thoughts must be about …._`he looks so lean, how can he eat so much? `_

When he arrives, he rushes to his dad`s room and gives him the half of the food…

_`Thanks son, I didn't have time to buy anything… `_

_`Well… I guess my prayer gained a hearing. _` Len smirks.

_`Yeah…. Just great… I don't even remember when was the last time I`ve slept on the sofa… `_

A wry smile loafs around his father`s face and they start eating in silence.

* * *

The time must be around 4:30 pm… normal people halt working at this hour but there are still two men in the office, working fervently when two women agilely open the door.

The two men feel a twinge in their stomach when they perceive the two women are standing above them… their hands are resting on their slender waists.

The graceful ladies reach for the power button on their laptops; push them down as strong as they could.

_` It`s time to go, sweetie! `_ The older woman grabs the hand of Len`s father and decorates her face with a wicked smile. But she turns her head to the direction of her son and scolds him:

_`Oh Len, darling… don't play with your old mother`s patience… I`m still waiting for my grandchildren. `_

She winks and continues lecturing her husband: _`This is all your fault, grumpy old man! Why can`t you support me? … Don't you want to have mischievous grandchildren around you? In this way we will never have them… `_ The last words are not audible for Kahoko and Len.

* * *

The young woman with crimson hair is just standing in front of a cherry wood desk. She is giving a glassy stare at her husband who is seemingly having a guilty conscious.

_`Let`s go! We have some business. `_

She directs her legs to the direction of the door and Len is following her.

_`Where are we going? _` He asks coldly.

_`Well… don't you remember? I repeated this like thousands of times before. I also told you yesterday. I mentioned some days ago and for your request, I wrote a note in your agenda. `_

Zealously, he takes the agenda out from his briefcase and quickly turns the pages when he finds it.

_`No way! I`m not going there! I have to practice! `_

_`No you don't! I promised them several times that today, we will visit them. And previously I went to their house without you! And not one time, but yes many times the same happened. So don't be headstrong now. `_

_`But, but… I don't… `_

_`I don't need to hear your excuse. The new baby is more than a half year old and you haven't seen him yet. Don't you feel any shame? `_

He doesn't answer just frowns.

_`We have arrived. I recommend you to behave nicely. _` She gives a soft kiss on his cheek and rings the doorbell….

* * *

This is a little bit short chapter, but the next one will be longer. I hope you like it.

* * *

Please, please! Review! I`m begging for reviews. Unfortunately, my other stories are still lacking reviews and I don`t know what I`m writing is good or not... I need feedback! I need to know how I`m doing! I really appreciate your review!


	2. Advices and revenge

Epitome of a happy marriage

Lesson 2: Advices and revenge

* * *

_`We have arrived. I recommend you to behave nicely. `_ She gives a soft kiss on his cheek and rings the doorbell.

.

.

_`Kahoko! Long time no see! `_

A woman with long blonde curly hair embraces Kahoko.

_`Oh, you have brought Len with you. How did you blackmail him? `_

The young straw haired woman howls with laughter but invites the couple inside the house.

* * *

Kahoko adorns her face with shy but pure smiles as she can see the husband of Amou Nami.

_`Ryo! _` She is watching the sturdy, lean man in front of her. He is holding a tiny baby in his right arm while a small toddler is dangling on his left leg.

_`Kahoko! Nice to see you! Ah… Tsukimori… what a surprise. `_He mentions dryly.

Nami pinches her husband on his arms and whispers: _`I told you many times to call him Len… don't be rude… `_

_`I can leave if I disturb… _` Len murmurs bluntly.

`_Here we go again…_` Ryo heaves. _`Hitomi, don't be shy. You know Kahoko very well, go and greet her. `_

The short toddler timidly peers at the slender woman then approaches her. She circles Kahoko while her eyes are fixed on her long, strawberry hair. After some circles, she must feel dizzy and almost touches the floor when Kahoko picks her up in the air.

_`Don't be shy Hitomi! You are such a beauty, just like your mommy! `_

The little girl has inherited more features from her dad than from Nami. She has livid celadon, curly hair with hazel eyes.

_`Ah, Tsuki… I mean Len, you haven't seen Takumi yet. There you go, big boy! Behave well in uncle Len`s arms. `_

The pianist flinches on his last words thinking of calling Len `uncle`…

But he hands over the tiny boy to Len who is perplexed. His eyes are delving for Kahoko, but she is occupied with the toddler. What can he do with a baby in his arms? He has no experience in this field.

_`Agrrr… Len… you are holding that poor baby in a very uncomfortable way. Place your right palm behind his head, and then keep his body straight with your left hand behind his back…. Yeah, a little bit better. `_

Ryo is rolling his eyes… and losing his patience. _`Give me the baby. It`s really annoying just watching you_. `

* * *

The two women are in the kitchen and started preparing the dinner.

_`So what`s new Kahoko? How your marriage is going? `_

_`Oh, it`s just great. We are happy. _` She fakes a smile but it doesn't disguise Nami.

_`Tell me the truth… is he still going home late because of work? `_

She silently nods.

_`What about a baby? Don't you plan on having soon one? `_

_`Don't mention it… I would love to have one… but he thinks it`s too early because he is really busy with that project now. `_

_`Lame excuse… I know that he is responsible but come on… don't let him exaggerate it! `_

_`Yeah… tell me about it… `_

_`Be daring! Be alluring! Tempt him Kahoko! You are a beautiful woman with nice features. You can do it! `_

_`Thanks for your advices Nami, but this is not a problem… we desire each other… but lately, he is too tired… and it`s almost a month that we haven't … `_

_`No way! What kind of marriage is it? `_

_`Let`s work on the meat Nami, I bet that the boys are hungry. `_

She is cutting the cold, almost still frozen meat and muses about the conversation with Nami. It saddens her but she will give it a try again.

Meanwhile, the two men are in the garden.

_`Hey, Tsukimori, come on, let`s play basketball! `_

_`No thanks. `_

_`Don't be so cold. Then let`s play table tennis. `_

_`Are you a kid? _` Len is really annoyed.

_`No, I`m not. But you should ease up a little. You look like someone who swallowed a wood stick. `_

The violinist is just standing under a huge tree`s shade, his arms are wrapped around his chest. His eyes are closed… still ignoring the rambling green haired young man. He reaches him and leans against the tree`s trunk.

_`Can I give you a good friend`s advice? `_

_`I don't need any advice from you. `_

_`Listen, Kahoko is like my little sister. I don't want to hear that she is unhappy with you… ice cube… `_

_`She is happy! I give her anything she wishes for. `_

_`See… you cannot be this slowpoke. And you still misunderstand things. I am not referring to material goods. When was the last time when you had a healthy, interesting conversation with her? Of course the topic doesn't concern your work. When was the last time when you went out with her for a dinner, a movie or just for a walk in the park? Think of these simple things… you are still the same annoying jerk… it can`t be helped. You know, I think people can change, or must change by nature. But this evolutionary rule has failed at you. By the way, the exception proves the rule_. ` He chuckles.

_`Have you finished your monologue? `_

_`If you only remember on the half of what I said, I can put it down as a victory. `_

Len desperately sits on the ground. Ryo pats his shoulders.

_`Hey… she loves you more than anything. She respects you. She understands you. She is a wonderful wife. Please, try to appreciate her more. `_

_`I am trying. `_ He sighs.

_`Trying is not enough. `_

* * *

_`Hey boys, food is ready! `_

Kahoko approaches the two young men and caresses Len`s cheeks with her frozen fingers. Len shivers. Kahoko smirks at him in glorious victory.

This is a kind of cold war between them. She is still angry, he is still taciturn. But somehow, she needs to express her feelings through small, naughty, childish tricks like this one. She knows how he hates when her hands are cold and she is touching him with those parky fingers.

* * *

There is an awkward silence at the dining table. Ryo dares to break it.

_`Hey, Kahoko, why Len is in a monkey suit? `_

Kahoko grins again… and pats Len`s hands still with chilly fingers. He politely moves his hands and abandons her icy skin.

_`That is really simple, Ryo… I grabbed him from the office after 4 and I didn't give him time to change clothes. `_

The awkward silence has come back and Ryo regretted to ask such a question. He has just stepped on a land of mine.

* * *

After dinner they are standing at the door and saying good bye.

_`Thanks for coming Kahoko, Len. `_

Nami hugs both of them. Kahoko gives kisses on the babies` cheeks.

_`Thanks Nami for inviting us! See you tomorrow. `_

* * *

In the car Kahoko looks wallow and Len is curious about her good mood.

_`What is so entertaining for you? `_

She is reaching for his hand but he draws away.

_`I can bet that your hands are still cold… `_

_`No! No!… They are not. I swear. _` But she is choking from forcing back her laugh.

_`So? `_

He is still waiting for the answer.

_`Oh, nothing at all… don't mind me. `_

_`And why did you say to Amou that `see you tomorrow` ? I am not coming here. Not a chance. I must practice. `_

_`Well, we will just rush here, pick up two packages then we will leave. Don't worry, it won`t take more than 30 minutes. `_

He reassures his nerves and heaves deeply.

* * *

When they arrive home, she runs to the bathroom and closes its door. Len doesn't understands what`s going on but he sits in front of the bathroom door.

_`She is still mad at me… `_ He holds his head in his hands. He takes off his coat and unbuttons his shirt…

Len can hear that Kahoko is filling the bathtub with water and then plops in it. He can`t stand this anymore and softly knocks on the door.

_`Kahoko, can I come in? I would like to clean my hands. `_

_`Then use the other bathroom. Don't act like we only have one in this mansion! `_

A cold answer gives shivers through his spines. But he doesn't want to give up… not yet…

_`Come on, Kahoko… I just need to clean my hands… don't be so stubborn. `_

No answer… then she doesn't mind. He opens the door. The view is unusual: Kahoko is covered in bubbles; he can see only her nose… He discovers an empty bath oil bottle and another foam bath bottle what is half empty. She never puts so much into the water.

He is cleaning his hands when Kahoko asks something.

_`Would you mind to give me the shampoo? `_

She is pointing to another colorful bottle and of course, Len fulfills the tiny request naively.

_`There you go, my love! _`

Kahoko is reaching for the bottle, but instead of the bottle, she grabs Len`s hand, and pulls him to the bathtub.

Len is gasping and squintly glaring at his amused wife. The water must have been much hotter than he expected… but he stares Kahoko a little bit worriedly. She must have used all of her strength to pull him to the water and maybe her arms are hurting.

`_How are your arms? `_

_`Oh, perfect! It was worth! You are heavy! _` And she giggles.

He can`t resist anymore just follow her anywhere and starts laughing.

_`This was my favorite shirt… I don't even mention my pants and shoes… `_

_`Too bad…`_ Kahoko is still tittering.

_`You were like a sneakily hiding alligator under the water. I could just perceive your nose and you were waiting for the best moment to catch your prey. You are hilarious! `_ He is still laughing at his sad plight.

Len traces his wet hair back… the water drops are shimmering on his perfectly lean body. Kahoko gulps at the sight of a Greek god and resting her eyes on his chest… too tempting…

_`Let me wash your back. _` Len blurts out a non refusable offer.

_`No thanks. I can reach it. _` She purses her lips up and start soaking her arms.

Len gingerly pulls her slender body closer to him and put soap on her back.

_`Come on, you never reach it! _`

She surrenders.

When she is clean from head to tiptoes she leaves the bathtub and wraps a towel around her body.

_`I give you 5 minutes Tsukimori Len. I`ll be in our bedroom…`_ She torridly bats an eye at his startled husband.

* * *

But he understands the innuendo and quickly takes off his wet clothes and start taking a shower. He feels rampant and now he has a chance for Kahoko`s forgiveness.

Confidingly, he enters their room where Kahoko is talking to someone on phone.

_`He is here. Then, good night. _`

She hands the phone to Len. _`It`s your father. `_ What a great timing… she muses.

_`Evening dad… no… don't worry about it. It`s not late. It`s just 9… Really? Do you have a new idea for that part? That would be amazing! …. `_

Kahoko blinks her eyes and begins reading a magazine. After a while she checks the time… it`s 9:30…. Later on… 10:12…. 10:50 when Len comes back with a sleepy face.

_`Sorry Kahoko… he talked a hole in my stomach. `_

_`It`s fine. `_

He pulls his hands for some plucky touches on her cheeks, hair and neck… his return gift is a smile… Then he presses his lips on hers… they are kissing for a while when Kahoko breaks it.

_`Excuse me, I`ll be right back. _`

* * *

She rushes to the bathroom. But Len prepares himself for anything. He is doing some pushups on the floor. Then he continues with some quick abs. He takes off his boxer and conceals himself under the light blanket. And waiting… waiting… she is still not here.

_`Should I look for her? No… she would get mad…`_

He takes out a book and start reading.

* * *

Meanwhile Kahoko in the bathroom…

* * *

_`He made me wait… how does he dare? … hmmm… let`s paint my fingernails. `_

She brings to life a vivid pink color and starts the manicure. When she is done, she is not satisfied.

_`This color doesn't match me. `_

And here she goes… removes the nail polish and searches for another color in her collection.

_`That would be great! `_

Her next target is a light caramel hue and she is content with the view. For the joy of the color, she paints her foot nails, too. She waits some minutes until they are all dried.

_`Let`s shave my legs…`_

And she is shaving her legs. Really… slowly…

`_My hair looks so weird… _` She is combing her hair. First, she parts her strawberry locks to the right side.

_`Horrible… _` Then she does the parting on the left side…

`_No way! `_ She gives out a whining sound.

* * *

Kahoko looks at the time… 11:46… and goes back to the room where she finds Len is sleeping.

She places a swishy kiss on his forehead.

_`My poor Len… he must be really tired. See… you couldn't wait for me… yet you made me wait…My revenge took so long. Sorry honey! Good night! `_

With these words, she cuddles under the blanket, turns her body to the opposite side of Len and shuts her eyes.

* * *

What do you think of the two packages? :P

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I really did when I wrote it.

* * *

Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review :)


	3. Patience

Epitome of a happy marriage

* * *

Patience

* * *

The morning sunrays are too vivid for his sensitive eyes but Len is too lazy to open them. A pleasant fragrance of raspberry is tickling his nose… This is the scent of Kahoko`s shampoo but why is it so strong? For the next day, the scent becomes faint… and why does he smell it too close to him? And why can he hear loud panting? She doesn't pant like this at all…

`_Are you sick, Kahoko?_ ` Len asks with still closed eyes.

No answer… still gasping.

The next sensation that starts torturing Len is a wet tongue on his cheek and ticklish, soft hairs in his nose…

_`Kahoko… this is not your style… `_ He slightly giggles but this time he separates his eyelids and the view is exasperating…

_`Chocoooooooooooooooooo! _` He shrieks the curt name of a puppy Golden Retriever.

Kahoko is in the kitchen. She heaves. `_So he is awake… It was a good idea to bath Choco with my shampoo… _` She outbursts a huge grin.

* * *

Len stomps on the stairs and runs to the kitchen. He sits at the dining table after he`s found some paper towels and with meticulous movements, he starts cleaning his cheeks.

Kahoko snickers.

_`So… can….you…tell me….WHY CHOCO is here? Mostly… in our bedroom… or most importantly, in our bed? _` Len is stammering the words out and glaring at his wife who is fully dressed.

Kahoko is still tittering. `_I`m surprised that you didn't recognized his presence yesterday night… he was sleeping under the window. `_

_`This is not the answer that I`m waiting for…_` He remarks flatly.

_`Your mom called me at the morning that they will have a small party today and… she requested me to take care for Choco...Do you remember what happened last time, don't you? `_

Len shuts his eyes and seeks for the flashback… his memories fly back like 1 month when his parents invited some people for a small party… Choco was bathing in the lake first, then rolled in dust… after that he approached the people and decorated the women`s dresses with his dirty, muddy paws.

_`Yeah, definitely… it is safer if he is not close to many people…_` He sighs and continues. _`When did you bring him here? `_

_`Today early morning. `_ She answers solidly and places a plate on the table. It is a heart shaped pancake with strawberries.

Len`s heart melts away from the sight of the nicely arranged food and comfortably begins eating.

_`Hurry up, we are late! You`ve slept too much. `_

_`Where are we going? I need to practice… `_

_`You come with me… did you forget the two packages? `_

Len scratches his forehead and mentally bangs his head to the door…. How could he forget something like this? To see again that green haired pianist two times weekly is not acceptable.

`_Go alone. _` He beams more opposition than he normally does.

_`If you don't come, you will sleep on the sofa for two weeks… and anyway… don't be so headstrong. It will take like 30 minutes and I need your help. `_

_`Need my help in what? _` He asks coldly.

_`Put the packages to the car… `_

_`Tsuchiura will help you… `_

_`I want your help, not his! _` She finds his cranky husband`s pouting lips and whispers a tiny kiss on them.

* * *

The atmosphere is glacier in the car but Kahoko still doesn't answer for his last question in the kitchen.

_`What`s with these packages? What are they? `_

She giggles and giggles…. and doesn't open her mouth for a while longer. She will enjoy the moment when time will reveal the enigmatic `packages. Kahoko just can`t wait to see her beloved husband`s expression.

* * *

_`Finally you are here. I thought that you will never arrive…. `_ Nami complains with a timid smile on her face. Her husband is carrying two baby car seats and pushes one to Len`s hands.

_`What will I do with this? `_ Len is quite irritated and his wish would be to spin the clock`s hands forward and leave the place. And on the top of that he is holding a baby car seat which has nothing to do with him. In desperation, he places the seat on the floor when Kahoko pats his shoulders.

_`Pick it up. We need it! `_

_`For what? `_

Nami and Ryo are staring the cold war between their friends but Ryo is impatient and opens their car`s door.

_`Come on Tsukimori… I need the other seat, too… or do you want my daughter to not have a place to sit in your car? `_

Len feels slammed. He`s just received a huge shock and realization is knocking on his mind`s door. Two packages… thoughts after thoughts are dashing over his eyes…. Two packages… Kahoko is giggling… she doesn't answer…. She is secretly avoiding eye contact since they left the house…

_`Why didn't you let me know…? `_ He is investigating the sidewalk… his face turns a hue of scarlet red.

_`You don't allow me if I tell you earlier. ` _She is standing triumphantly.

* * *

Takumi and Hitomi are sitting in the car and Kahoko is waving to her friends.

_`Take care and have fun! `_

_`We will! _` Nami winks, grabs Ryo`s waists and watches the leaving car.

_`Hey Nami… are you sure that it`s a good idea? That ice cube doesn't even know how to hold a baby… `_

_`Don't worry honey! This is a great practice for them. `_

_`Yeah… but not with my babies… `_

_`Just enjoy the day with me! _`

* * *

Len is worriedly prying into the rear-view mirror… first to the left then suddenly to the right. His eyes are resting on two peacefully sleeping babies. Kahoko brushes against his relaxing left hand.

_`No need to be anxious. It is only for the afternoon. They need a little fun without the babies. `_

_`But why us? `_

_`Because we are friends… `_

_`Your friends…_` He says bluntly.

* * *

_`I`ll go and change their clothes. I need you to do a favor. ` _

Len shrugs his shoulders. He is still offended by Kahoko`s behavior. After all, they are married and she was not honest with him. How did they manage to reach this problem? When did they stop sharing? Is he that scary that she didn't dare to ask him about the babies?

Kahoko takes out a pot, a cup and a bag of rice.

_`There you go….` She pours 3 cups of water to the pot. `Listen carefully, Tsukimori Len. You put 1 teaspoon of salt and 5 small drops of oil in the water. When it`s boiling, you pour 2 cups of rice in it. Understood? `_

_`Yes… 1 teaspoon of salt, 5 drops of oil and 2 cups of rice when the water it`s boiling. I`m not handicap, Kahoko… `_ He defends himself boringly.

She has her own reason to be worried over something obvious. Tauntly, she spats her hand.

_`Where is Choco? `_ He is not that curious about the dog, but the rampant puppy can`t be near the babies.

_`He is in the backyard with food and water. `_

He nods and watches Kahoko how she vanishes to the living room.

* * *

Kahoko investigates the smell and the view of the kitchen but she cannot comprehend the result… What she could smell is strong orange soap and what she could see is rice in bubbles. She tries her very best to solve the puzzle but she fails.

_`Where are the babies? `_ Len is opening the refrigerator and calmly takes out a yogurt.

_`They are sleeping… Len… did you clean something? `_

_`Why? `_

_`Because I smell something really strong… and it`s orange. That is the soaps` scent. Oh and why there are bubbles in the rice? _` She remarks skeptically and peering deeper into the pot.

_`Len? `_

_`Yes, Kahoko… `_

_`Why did you put soap in the water? `_

_`I didn't…. `_

_`Then, why there are bubbles in it and why does it smell like orange soap? `_

Len lowers his head and smell the rice…

_`It smells like orange… `_

_`See… then I ask again… why did you put soap in the water? `_

Len is propping against the wall and staring at the furious Kahoko how she trashes the rice. She doesn't say anything. She doesn't scold his husband. After all, she is well aware of his cooking knowledge and he is not a kitchen fairy. She is not surprised… or maybe yes, she is! Come on! Confuse the oil with soap? That is something that she cannot swallow. It`s ok… the two bottles are next to each other… but one bottle says: OIL, while the other is decorated with the letters of SOAP!

A tiny, green haired girl is standing at the kitchen door and peeping at the happenings.

_`Oh my, Hitomi! Did you wake up? `_ Kahoko runs to the door and lifts up the puny princess. _`Go and play with uncle Len. `_ She smirks and hands over the toddler to her husband.

_`That`s your punishment! _` She places a timid kiss on his cheek and starts cooking. Takumi is still sleeping so she has time to restore Len`s `small` mistake.

* * *

Len is standing in the living room… both of his hands are occupied. One is holding Hitomi, while the other one is trying to not drop the yoghurt and a small spoon.

His eyes feast on the girl`s expression. She is shy and a little bit trembling in his arms. What can he do with a toddler? How can he treat her? How can he entertain her? How can he make her sleep quickly?

He puts down the girl, but she grabs his legs and clings on them.

Len crouches down and caresses her curly, silky hair. _`Do you want to do something? ` _He tries to invite a mild smile on his face but it appears a little bit fake.

Hitomi points to the piano and paints her angel face with a huge smile.

_`Oh I see… so your daddy teaches you how to play the piano. `_

The girl nods and cuddles herself into Len`s arms. _`Teachs piajno! _` She stutters the words into Len`s ears with seraphic voice.

Len lifts her up and sits on the piano`s bench. He intends to place the yoghurt down when Hitomi reaches for it and smiles again.

_`Do you want to play the piano or eat the yoghurt? `_

She grasps the yoghurt and Len opens it. The little angel is eating calmly, sometimes with the spoon, sometimes with her fingers. But Len is losing his patience how the girl is making dirty her hand and to touch the piano with those hands is unacceptable.

_`Come on, we need to clean your hands. `_

The young violinist sits down the girl on his leg and tries to help her cleaning the hands. She is splashing the water out and mainly on his khaki pants. He swallows hard to stifle his emotions. She is just a little, innocent girl and she enjoys playing with water… it`s normal. Patience Len, Patience!

_`Uncsle Lenn…. `_ She is watching Len with puppy eyes. The man is surprised first… calling him uncle… but he listens carefully what the tiny fairy wants to share with him.

_`Hows soap czlean soap? `_ First he didn't understand then he solves the mystery: How does the soap clean itself?

_`The soap cleans itself. It doesn't need to be clean. _` Idiot… does he really think that a 3 year old girl can understand his explanation?

_`Wants `nthor soap…`_ She smiles seraphically and Len grants her with different scented soap.

She rubs against each other the two soaps and laughs hard. Len can`t help himself just let a smile creep on his face. Her glee is really entertaining.

* * *

When they return to the living room he can hear the doorbell. But Kahoko is faster and she opens it.

A new hope is smirking back to Len in his horizon when he can see Keiichi and Shoko at the door.

He approaches the visitors calmly and hugs the young cellist. Keiichi is astonished. This is a rare situation that Len is hugging him mainly with a baby in his arms.

_`What`s wrong Len?_ He says almost chocking. _`Do you want to play a duet? `_ He offers a way to escape from the toddler.

_`Yes, Keiichi… yes! `_

Len hands over Hitomi to Kahoko and disappears with Keiichi. Kahoko is angry of course… but she doesn't want to make a tantrum in front of their friends.

_`Hmmmm…. Kahoko, I wanted to tell congratulations to Len, but he is occupied with Keiichi. `_

_`No need for that. But thanks. `_ The red haired violinist is continuously smiling at her still shy friend.

_`It`s really amazing how did they manage to win the competition between famous companies. Arranging a classical music soundtrack for a Hollywood movie is really something. You must be proud of your husband. `_

_Yes, I am. I`m proud of him. I just wish for more time with him… `_ She stares at the ground.

_`Sometimes Keiichi is late, too… mainly nowadays that he joined Len with this project. I can see the sparkles in his eyes how he enjoys working with him. `_

Yes, he must enjoy it. But he doesn't arrive home after 10 pm…

_`Your belly is growing! `_ Kahoko puts Hitomi`s small hands on Shoko`s belly. _`Do you feel it Hitomi? A cousin is inside! `_ When she smiles a thousand dreams surround her.

Luckily, Len and Keiichi are standing at the top of the stairs and are staring Kahoko and Shoko. Len catches the delirious joy of Kahoko. The puny sparkle in her eyes are reflecting back her daydreams and how she fondles the other woman`s belly is full with suppressed emotions. He heaves and smiles timidly.

* * *

_`So how was your day, Tsukimori Len? `_ She playfully embraces her sturdily standing husband. He looks exhausted.

_`Well… I was running after a toddler all day long… I had to see an unpleasant pianist 3 times in this week… but I played a reassuring duet with Keiichi… `_

They are alone and Len brings Ryo`s words to surface about the tiny things that make life great and happy.

He turns to his desk and opens the cabinet. He fidgets a little but he gives a try.

_`Change quickly, we are leaving. `_

_`Where? `_

_`I have two tickets for a concert, if you are fast enough, we can reach it. And after that we can have a nice dinner in a place what you choose. `_

Kahoko is mesmerized by his gilded orbs which remarks eagerness that she is not able to see frequently. She hugs him so tightly then kisses him passionately. Maybe a new breeze of change is in the air…

* * *

There you go, a new chapter :P I hope you enjoy it!

Since I have received very nice reviews for this story, it gave me more hope and better mood to write this today :)

* * *

Millions of thanks for those who read it and also leave reviews! I appreciate all and hopefully you will continue reading my story!

* * *

To **Misakumi**: What kind of `fluffy` moments would you like to read about hehe? Because I gladly accept ideas ;) Let me know!


	4. Jealousy

Here I go! Thanks to God, I had time to write this chapter :D I was really busy lately, and I had a little accident too, due to this happening I had to stay at home so I could write :D I feel so good :D and not because of the problem I have :D

Sorry for the wait! But I love you all and I`m so happy for the reviews. It makes my heartbeats so fast anytime I open my e-mail and see the review alert! **happily sob**

To **Neko Meow**: Thanks for your support! Yeah, I tried to mingle the story with funny elements, but sometimes they are just not appropriate for the current chapter. Like the chapter 4 :P I`m glad that you like my story ;) For a little Kahoko or Len… well… yes, I don't plan the appearance of a little lovely baby for them, yet! There is a longer way to reach that… I have to deal with a stubborn Len! The two babies will appear again, they are just too lovely to forget them ;) I also love RyoXNami pairing, I really think that it would be splendid if they really end up together. And FuyuumiXKeiichi haha another great couple! Well for the others, from the chapter 4, you will know more about Hihara Kazuki :P but he will appear in my story more times ;) The rest of the characters will debut soon enough. Nobody will be missed from my story. Fluffy moments…at the first time I didn't know either what does it mean, but thanks to **misakumi**, now I know :P If I interpreted well, it contains sweet and cute moments :P

To **azngurl113219**: Thanks for the review :D It made me happy, by the way I didn't plan to make you addicted but it makes me happy tears! Sorry for the late update!

To **misakumi**: I also love future fics. I`m always so pissed off and angry when a manga or anime ends and they end the story with a cute cliffhanger or just with a current solution for their suffering… for example there you go with Special A. I loved reading it and it was so funny and cute. But the end really disappointed me. She didn't even respond to his proposal if I remember well. Only Fruit`s Basket was a little bit reassuring for me when the last chapter contained some pages of the far future… but the rest of them just make me too annoyed… That`s why I like reading future fics… Ah, fluffy moments :D It is located the end of this chapter :P Hopefully I didn't go overboard and it is not that cute… it is more… something… passionate. But I`m planning on writing more cute things in the next chapter. Let me know if you liked that part!

For **the rest of the reviewers**: I`m happy for all the reviews and million thanks for the support! It gives me sooo much courage to write more! Thanks a lot!

* * *

So more words about this chapter before you start reading: This chapter is less conversational. It is more about a torture inside Len and I portray Hihara-senpai more. It doesn't have much humor in it, because for me it was not so appropriate. Maybe Len looks little OOC through his mind, but I don't think that he is. His behavior towards others is still the same ice prince and frankly, we never really know what he truly thinks of… I believe that he is a passionate man deep inside but he is really lame in showing it :P

Oh another thing, I invented the name of Len`s father :P I really don't have any clue if in the anime or in the manga we can know his name or not… I don't think so :P So bear with my fantasy name!

Anyway, I wrote too much haha sorry for that I`m just so happy :D

Hopefully you will keep reading my story and please review! Oh I hope I made you fall in love with Hihara :D I saw not long time ago the Blast 2001 if I remember well, and so… if you have seen parts from it, imagine a show like that!

(Oh, I changed my pen name... sorry for that, I was Judit Nikolett, these are my real first and middle name :D I feel calm now that I`ve changed it.)

Enjoy!

* * *

Epitome of a happy marriage

Lesson 4: Jealousy

* * *

The mild spring breeze flicks Kahoko`s hair while she is standing in front of the theatre`s entrance. Her expression is agape and her bullion eyes are fixed on a huge poster. First, her cheek is painted with the same color as sakura petals, then the hue changes quickly and she becomes wan.

Len is unable to read her face… maybe… it`s happiness or… anger?

The cherry blossoms are dancing on the wind`s back and dappling her little black dress with minuscule light pink dots.

She is perplexed and still starring at the poster. The design is simple on it. A tall, handsome young man is holding a trumpet. He winks. He smiles. His attire is all black with a hat. His celadon locks are nicely ruffled.

`_Why didn't you let me know? _` Kahoko asks with tumbling voice.

Len heaves and many possible answers run through his mind but he picks out the truth. He never lies to his wife. And if he risks her mood and attitude towards him, he takes the responsibility with much pleasure. It is still better if she hates him for the truth than later for lies.

_`I was not sure if we can make it here or not…_ ` He could say any lie… like he wanted to make her happy and surprise her with the tickets. But the truth is that Len was not certain if they can come and see Hihara Kazuki`s performance. The violinist has been too busy and also, his plan for tonight was practicing. But if Kahoko gets to know that Hihara is in Japan and performs… irrefutably, she would never forgive him.

Unconsciously, he tightens his grip on Kahoko`s waist and leads her to the building.

* * *

Tsukimori Len is not the type of man who would get jealous over other man… He is a gentleman, and a gentleman learns how to tolerate and surpass these trivial feelings. But anytime he remembers on Hihara Kazuki, his stomach makes a 360 degree circle.

Why does he have this sense? Because he recalls the happenings 2 years ago when they drove Kazuki to the airport… The young trumpeter hugged Kahoko and whispered some words into her ears. Maybe he thought that Len didn't hear it, but he did and his attitude towards the green haired musician has changed.

After Yunoki Azuma left to the US to purse his MA and PhD studies, Kazuki was restless to do something with his life. For advice, he clung on the Tsukimori family, mainly on Len`s father. The trumpeter`s wish was to manage an own company but by time he grew bored with it and decided to leave the country to try his luck overseas.

And yes, he did it. He has organized his own band, which contains like 20 trumpet players and many other instruments. The music style follows the old jazz sentiment with some breeze from modern elements. He has obtained a huge audience and ocean drops of fans – mostly young women. He published his own DVD and he is invited to give performance in each country. He is famous like Tsukimori Len.

Len doesn't have any reason to be jealous of Hihara Kazuki… no reason at all…

* * *

Kahoko takes a schedule from a desk and they sit down between the spectators.

She is reading the songs which will be played during the performance:

Puppy loveStrawberryReveriesNew beginning

Len is not clueless like Kahoko. She is still the same innocent and simple minded young woman who she was several years back. But Len is certain about Hihara`s thinking way because of his whispering words at a certain airport … `I`ll miss you Kaho-chan… and… my feelings will never change for you…` Len shakes his head and shivers…

Kazuki`s music reflects his feelings so easily. It is like a mirror of his heart. It is not a disadvantage; it only proves that he is a sincere musician. But when he is about to play something joyful and he feels so blue… they just don't match.

* * *

The performance is something wonderful and breath taking like Kahoko has never seen before. Many different elements are diffused in it: music, acting and dancing.

`Puppy love` is full with glee and romance. Many women are dancing around in purple dresses. It looks gorgeous.

The song of `Strawberry` is a solo by Kazuki… it is sorrowful and he makes his trumpet cry. His emotions resonate through the shaking notes. Kahoko is not sure, but a glistening tear nips down on his blushed face. It is about a lost love…

`Reveries` …. This is the only song where Hihara doesn't have a role. But the last song is the most amazing. The trumpeters are sitting on chairs and moving their legs up and down by the changing rhythm. The main character of this song is the green haired trumpeter who leads the others. He is fervent and passionate. With a high note he stands up and lift up his hips… a very sensual movement which makes the women`s cheeks blush. They are screaming for him when he plays a solo part in the music. His fellow musicians are humorously showing their bored expressions… waiting for him to finish his part but he keeps playing. When he is done, he takes out a red rose from the trumpet and throws to the audience.

Kahoko couldn't help it; just let her cheeks painted in pink shade and gulps deeply.

Unintentionally, Len grabs Kahoko`s hand and caresses her fingers tenderly. He can feel a little green monster is lurking upon him by the corner of his eyes.

When Tsukimori Len performs, he is glacial and stoned his feet in one spot. He hardly moves one or two steps forward or backward. His concentration lingers around the perfect notes and the only thing that helped him to ease a little up was Kahoko`s face. Through thinking of his wife, he was always able to produce the same perfect notes with emotions.

But Hihara Kazuki… an easygoing, untamed performer. He doesn't have icicles on his trumpet which maybe melt during the performance. His intention in music is merely entertaining.

Tsukimori Len doesn't have any reason to be jealous of Hihara Kazuki… no reason at all…

* * *

`So which restaurant do you prefer to go? ` Len asks Kahoko while they reach the parking lot.

`Hmm… any… ` She smiles sheepishly.

Len is about to open the door for his wife when he is interrupted by loud footsteps.

`Len, Kahoko! ` The voice is too familiar… Callously, Len turns his head to the direction of the trumpeter`s voice.

Hihara Kazuki is in front of them… he puffs and huffs while he tries to clean his mind and form a sentence. He looks sweaty and he is still in his performance attire. The trumpet is solitarily hanging in his left hand.

`I… (he gasps deeply)… want to invite you…(he gasps deeper)…..for dinner…. ` Finally, he could finish the sentence. The celadon haired young man eyes Kahoko and Len and a huge, innocent smile creeps on his face.

`Sure, why not? ` Kahoko blurts out the words. She is watching Len with pleading eyes.

Len`s mind is in the middle of a huddle, probably a carnival… His cerulean hair is caressed by the soft breeze… He is burning inwardly… Didn't he want to spend the night with his wife? After all, he sacrificed his precious practice and work for this night… and unconsciously, he is following that pianist`s advice… And here it goes… a meddlesome trumpeter keeps irking him on this sacred and special night…

His thoughts shift to the `options and conclusions` part:

1. Option: Push Kahoko to the car and excuse them. Kahoko has a headache (she doesn't know she has, but soon enough she will realize). For the puerile trumpeter this excuse will be acceptable.

Conclusion: Kahoko doesn't have a headache. She will understand that it was an excuse. She will be mad. Len will sleep on the sofa…

2. Option: Just tell the truth to Hihara that they planned a romantic dinner and night together…and they don't need a third wheel.

Conclusion: He will hurt his friend so deeply that he would curse him until he dies. No…no… that is exaggerated… Kazuki would never curse him, but for sure, he would be really hurt by those words. After all, they haven't seen each other for two years… And he doesn't even mention Kahoko`s reaction: She would hand over a blanket and a pillow to him and lock their bedroom…

3. Option: Go out with Hihara Kazuki… after all, he invited them…

Conclusion: Romantic feelings are annihilated. But he doesn't hurt Hihara and he doesn't need to sleep on the sofa…

Yes, he should choose the last option… no… he must use the last option…

Len feasts his skeptical eyes on Kahoko, and then his expression rests on Kazuki.

`All right. Let`s have dinner, the **three **of us. ` He states brashly. Maybe they can leave really quickly. Eat fast then abandon the trumpeter. He emphasized the word `three` so everyone understands his intention.

* * *

Kahoko is rummaging her salad while Len, as a perfect gentleman, is eating his warm soup with meticulous hand movements.

`Kaho-chan! Are you on diet? ` Kazuki still addresses the cherry haired woman with `chan` at the end of her name… But this is a long lasting habit from the trumpeter.

`No, I`m not on diet. ` She smiles at him.

`Eat something normal! When you will be pregnant, you need to eat properly! I really hope that soon you will tell me I`ll be an uncle! I fancy a little girl with long, crimson hair…` His eyes go dreamy and he halts eating for some seconds to respect the image in his mind. `Len, what do you prefer, a girl or a boy? `

Len frowns… and continues eating… After some gulps he glares at his friend.

`Of course, a boy. ` And he resumes the precise movements with the spoon.

`Again… this topic`… Len muses and tries to soothe down his exasperated state. `Why everyone is asking the same question over and over? Did mom call the whole family and all of my friends to pester me? `

`You look wonderful, Kaho-chan! ` Kazuki compliments Kahoko…

Len`s alarm is beeping and protectively he places his hand on his wife`s soft fingers. He rotates her wedding ring… `See Hihara! You complimented a married woman! My woman! ` Of course, he would never say out loud these words, but he thinks of these sentences… Slowly, Len could see a green monster smirks back to him in the reflection of his glass…

That was it… he needs to admit: `Yes I am jealous, I have reason to be jealous of Hihara Kazuki… because he loved my wife, probably, he is still in love with her. He compliments Kahoko so easily and I`m also here! How does he dare? And on the top of that… his performance style is also something to be jealous of… but most significantly, Kahoko! `

Abruptly, he catches the glass of wine and pours out all its content.

Kahoko and Kazuki widen their eyes…

`Are you all right, Len? ` His wife is worried and perplexed.

`Yeah… excuse me… ` He stands up and heads to the restroom.

`Idiot! ` He mentally pushes his head to the wall… `It was not enough that I acted suspicious but to cap it all, I left them alone! ALONE! God knows what he will do to my innocent Kahoko! I need to calm down as soon as possible…`

He starts his steps back to the table… `Yeah, they are chatting with so much glee… She is blushing and she looks so happy… ` Len feels lonesome and sad… Lately, he has been really busy, and he didn't spend enough time with his wife. After all, that annoying pianist has right… With money he cannot buy her happiness…

* * *

`So did you have fun? ` Len asks coldly.

`It was refreshing to see Kazuki after several years. And I`m really happy for his success! `

`Hm…` Len sips from his wine… Normally, he doesn't drink wine at nighttime but now, he had the urge to drink a little more.

`You look so down, what`s wrong Len? ` She approaches him and sits next to her husband. She pats gingerly his knees.

`Nothing… particularly… ` He says bluntly.

Kahoko stands up and turns on some classical music… she starts dancing alone. Len is watching her petite figure in the black dress… she throws her stilettos away and lets her feet melt in the puffy carpet.

Len is stiffened in his posture and places the glass of wine on the table.

`I cannot let a beautiful woman dance alone! ` He grabs her waist and continues a leisurely dance.

Len fondles her long, strawberry locks and buries his head between her neck and shoulder. He tightens his grip over her waist line and pushes her fragile body closer to him.

He heaves against her creamy neck and presses his lips on her delicate skin. She shivers… it is all sudden and unexpected… but she enjoys her husband`s movements.

`You are only mine…` He whispers to her ear… and holds her tightly.

`Of course I`m only yours… ` She smiles against his lean chest. She rises up her head to meet his eyes… those… golden eyes… now they are filled with protectiveness and passion… a sparkle of lust…

She loosens his tie and releases the first three buttons of his shirt. He smirks gently and bends down his head… he keeps their eye contact for a long time. They are just watching each other, how their amber eyes mingle together… The dance slowly continues and finally, he presses his lips against hers…

First, he savors her cherry lips… they tastes like vanilla… probably because of the dessert ice cream she ate not long time ago… Len never liked sweets, but Kahoko`s lips are like ambrosia. After some ginger kisses he deepens their liaison and turns into a passionate, lustful wolf… Kahoko welcomes his tongue and responds with full of her energy. They meander in each others` caverns….

Len finds the zipper of the dress and slowly he opens the black attire at its back part.

He caresses her smooth back…down her spine… up her spine… she moans softly… Len turns Kahoko to be able to reach her newly revealed alluring skin…. He starts giving butterfly kisses while he is still holding her tightly by her waits…. He is about to go downer… when the doorbell rings…

Mentally, he curses whoever is standing in front of his mansion… first they ignore… and Len continues his experiment with Kahoko`s shoulders… pesters them with voluptuous kisses.

The doorbell rings again…

He breathes deeply and stops… maybe it`s the effect of too much wine… but he hasn't drunken much…

`I`ll take a shower quickly and wait for you in the bed…` Kahoko places a mellow kiss on his lips and leaves.

Len approaches the door and opens it.

`Finally, son, why did you take so long to open the door? `

His parents are standing on the doorstep…

`Don't you want to invite us in? ` Hamai Misa loses her patience… and still tries to correct his adult son`s behavior.

Len opens widely the door and holds it for them while they enter to the hallway.

`Where is Kahoko? ` His mother asks curiously.

`She is taking a shower… ` He answers parkyly.

`We are here to take Choco home…` His mother takes her leave to the backyard. She knows where the dog is.

`Oh son, see, I have some written drafts…. Do you remember our last night conversation? `

`Sure, dad… let me see…`

And they start talking about work again… Hamai Misa arrives to the scene with the puppy in her arms… annoyingly she rolls her eyes and waits for them to finish the topic.

`Ethan, let`s go! It`s getting late…` She is certain that that they interrupted something… Len`s face was crimson and he opened the door after 5 minutes. She curses herself for coming here at this hour… maybe she just prevented her own grandchild…

They have been talking about work for like 45 minutes when Hamai Misa grabs her husband`s shirt and pushes him to the door.

`See you tomorrow Len, don't forget the lunch with us! Greet Kahoko! `

* * *

Len hurriedly runs up to their bedroom where he finds a sleeping beauty… `She fell asleep… ` He muses and lessen their proximity. He heaves a kiss on her forehead. `I love you Kahoko! `

He grabs his violin and goes downstairs… starts playing a familiar melody… Ave Maria…

Kahoko opens her eyes and a fat teardrop nips down on her face… She was mad not long time ago that he made her wait again in their bed… but after the chaste kiss and those words… she just cannot be angry with him… `I love you too, Len…`

She falls to deep dreams by the transparent high notes of Len`s Ave Maria…


End file.
